Quit Playing Games With The Harts
by prettydynamic
Summary: Jennifer Hart was contracted to appear on a reality tvshow "I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here" where she spends weeks in a jungle with other notable personalities but weeks of funny antics turned out to be weeks of one close-call too many.
1. Chapter 1

A million and one responsibilities and headaches that came with running a successful multi-industrial corporation and acquiring more for expansion had weighed down Jonathan the past two weeks more than they usually did but the sight of his beautiful wife with her disarming smile and enchanting hazel eyes would always pep him up to face the challenges and defeat the problems of each day. Languidly, he stretched in bed without opening his eyes and groped for the slender form of his wife beside him to draw her in his arms for warm hug but felt nothing but only the soft pillow containing her warmth welcomed his touch. He immediately opened his eyes in slight distress in her absence and noticed that he slept through his alarm clock set at 7:00am. It was now 8:00.

Jonathan wrapped himself in his maroon robe in rush and headed down the breakfast table in the patio where he and Jennifer would often have their quiet breakfast enjoying the early morning breeze in the summer and the hint of fragrant posies as they chat about their plans for the day and the events around their community. He found Jennifer a bit dazed as she pushed the untouched strips of bacon and hash brown around her plate, the slightly crumpled newspaper opened to the Entertainment section lying by her elbow on the table.

"Good morning, darling. Why didn't you wake me?" greeted Jonathan as he kissed her cheek before seating across from her and helping himself with the crispy bacon strips and pancakes.

His voice seemed to bring Jennifer back to the present and she gave Jonathan a flash of the beautiful smile that always made his day.

"I'm sorry, darling. You look so peaceful in your slumber that I didn't have the heart to wake you up knowing you've been working too hard the past weeks," explained Jennifer before taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee. The tepid temperature caught her by surprise which didn't escape Jonathan's observant eye.

"I know there's been a lot on my mind lately but seems like you have more in yours. What's the matter?" asked Jonathan.

Jennifer's thin pink lips turned into a slight smile. "Oh it's nothing really, darling..."

Jonathan glanced at the paper and his frown turned into a sly smile. "Anything about you in the morning paper I shouldn't know about?" teased Jonathan.

Jennifer gave him a mock mortification. "How did you know it was about me?"

Jonathan's smile broadened in amusement. "The paper is opened at the society page, and, you have that look in your eye."

Jennifer was confused, "What look?"

"That contemplative look that says 'Am I really like that? Am I or Am I not?' It rarely crosses your eyes but it does manifest once in a blue moon," stated Jonathan, the amusement still in his eyes.

Jennifer let out a big sigh as she brushed the tips of her well-manicured fingers through her brilliant auburn locks before blurting out in exasperation. "It's this article that kept portraying me as a shallow, dim-witted socialite just because I became an endorser of popular brand of cosmetics. Does that make one superficial? I happen to like that brand of make-up. It's not tested on animals, it's hypo-allergenic..."

"...And it's one of the more expensive brands," smiled Jonathan.

Jennifer gave him a look of mock indignation, "beauty does have a price to pay sometimes". In a weaker voice she continued, "still... still it doesn't mean that people who value their looks are superficial."

"Darling, you are not superficial, and especially not dim-witted, why you have those plaques and trophies in the study to prove that you are one smart lady with penchant for investigative journalism."

With those words, Jonathan got up and kissed Jennifer on the temple, giving her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"That's what bothers me, darling. Some of those plaques of recognitions are quite recent but the writers would choose to make biased, unsubstantiated judgement about me because my cosmetics commercial rather than write about the contributions I made in bringing out the truth or expanding knowledge through my research."

Their conversation was interrupted by their loyal and endearing friend and manservant Max who came out of the kitchen door with their pet Freeway in tow.

"Mrs. H, a phone call for you, the girl says she's calling for a Mr. Dexter Barton..."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, "The Dexter Barton from TAM Network?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to give you the call since it's so early you are having your breakfast but the secretary—well, I think she's a secretary. She says they are prepared to make a generous donation to Mrs. Hart's charity, the WH Wildlife Foundation, and her boss Mr. Dexter Barton will talk to Mrs. H about it. It's kind of urgent as they have a deadline to make."

Jennifer rose to take the call. "Thank you. I'll take it Max."

Jonathan"s brows furrowed. "What did the call sound like, Max?"

Max took a cigar from his pocket and wiped it on the front collar of his shirt as he sat on a chair beside Jonathan. "I don't know... it sounded important...and yet it felt calculating...and suspicious..."

"Calculating? What do you mean?" Jonathan's furrow deepened as he finished the last remnants of his coffee.

Max lighted his cigar and took a puff before replying. He gave Jonathan's question some thought.

"Well, the woman sounded formal and knowledgeable but there was something in her voice that seemed to imply that I must give the phone to Mrs. Hart because they are holding the aces in this card game...as though they knew Mrs. Hart wouldn't say no..."

Jonathan eyed the contemplative Max, "Wouldn't...or couldn't say no, Max?"

They both stared at each other for a moment in silence as Jennifer came back and sat on the chair with a very puzzled look in her eyes.

"What's it about, darling?" asked Jonathan.

Jennifer suddenly burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she couldn't utter another word and tears were lightly brimming in her hazel eyes.

"I've gotten the most preposterous and highly outrageous proposal from the Vice President of TAM Telvision Network..."

Jennifer managed to utter amidst the laughter that haven't subsided.

"So it is The Dexter Barton? What does he want? I told them I'm not interested to buy their tv station."

Jennifer slowly calmed down. "No,darling. They are not telling me to talk you into buying the network. They offered me to be a part of their reality show 'I'm a Celebrity, Take Me Out of Here.' "

Jonathan eyed Jennifer. He wanted to look serious especially since it only occurred to him that he might have overlooked signing some important papers in their New York Office when he went there yesterday morning but his wife's news was just too fantastic and outrageous that his eyes began to slowly crinkle in a suppressed laughter.

Max looked at them in confusion. "What's so funny? I think that will be great. It's one of the top-rating tv shows in the country today. I'll call my friends now from the 'hood and tell them to watch out for Mrs. Hart."


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, I told you, you don't have to go with me. I can manage to go to TAM Network to discuss the terms of the contract with Mr. Baxter and Mr. Halloway. I'll take the Bentley, you go on to your meeting with your new business associates," said Jennifer as she gave her face a last brush of powder and slipping on her Valentino lacca leather peep-toe sling back sandals to match her notched collar, double-breasted button front marigold perforated Gucci trench before giving Jonathan a gentle kiss, preventing him to protest before she could run down the stairs.

Jonathan fixed his Armani tie and hurriedly followed behind her heels. "I told Deanne to move the meeting this afternoon at 2:00. I want to be present when you negotiate about this proposal. I want to make sure you would not get stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Jennifer flashed him a beaming smile before engulfing him in a tight embrace. "Oh, that's so sweet… but you know the only place I get stuck in is in your arms, and on the bed." Her smile turned naughty as she teased Jonathan.

Jonathan draped his arms around her as he led her out into the driveway, "And I'll make sure that's the only place you'll ever get stuck in, now get in the car. I'm driving. Besides, I don't think you can drive in those heels."

Jonathan pushed the button of the keys of his new metallic grey Lamborghini and its two doors swung up to let the couple in.

"Impressive. But are you sure you know how to operate this thing? If you're not sure where the emergency break is, your new toy just might end up in the lake with both of us in it," smiled Jennifer.

"Well, I'm not fully familiar with it yet but I know where the important buttons are," replied Jonathan with a twinkle in his blue eyes like a little boy delighted with his new toy.

The couple enjoyed a smooth and speedy ride in their Lamborghini and reached the VIP parking lot of the TAM Network twenty minutes before their appointment. Noticing this fact, Jonathan gave Jennifer a mischievous wink.

"We're early. We have a few minutes to… you know…" said Jonathan as he reached out to Jennifer to brush her lips with his as he ran his fingers in her hair.

"Jonthan!" scolded Jennifer with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"People are waiting for us at executive office. Can we just take a rain check after this meeting?" pleaded Jennifer in affection as she caressed Jonathan's face after the kiss.

"We should have met in high school so that we had a chance to make out in the car," joked Jonathan.

"You don't have a car back in highschool," pointed out Jennifer with a laugh.

Jonathan smiled back, "Oh yeah, you're right. I didn't have one."

"But it sure would be nice to kiss under the stars and talk about future plans…" continued Jonathan wistfully.

Jennifer gave him a quick kiss and brushed her fingers on his right cheek.

"Darling, now's not the time to be amorous. We'll be late. We'll roll out our Bentley outside the drive-way tonight so we could look at the stars and…oh no, I can't open the door. Is it jammed?"

"Press that little black button to open the door," explained Jonathan calmly.

"I already did. It wouldn't budge. Maybe the control is on your side."

Jonthan pressed what he believed was the main door switch but they were still unable to flap the two doors open.

"Jonathan, we'll be late!" exclaimed Jennifer.

"Alright. I'm working on the switches, don't panic," said Jonathan.

But after 15 minutes they were still inside the Lamborghini as Jennifer watched her husband reading the manual after several futile attempts to open the door.

"This is the problem with a fancy car. You need a manual to operate them…" sighed Jennifer as she applied powder on her nose. "Door, open. Please!" she cried in exasperation and before she could utter another word, the two doors swung up to let them out.

Jonathan and Jennifer were stunned for a moment, gave each other a little smile and shrugged before stepping out of the car.

Jennifer gave a little yelp as she stepped out of the car, almost colliding with a salt-n-pepper haired gentleman in a brown suit that was standing close to the car. The car was heavily tinted that they didn't notice there was someone by the car door.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Mrs. Hart. My, you really are quite lovely. Your newspaper photos don't do you any justice…" said the moustachioed gentleman.

"Thank you for the compliment…Mr… uhm…"

"Halloway. Pardon me to have intruded to a private interlude with your husband… which of course is pretty understandable… a lovely young couple, " uttered Mr. Halloway in embarrassment.

Jonathan smiled in slight amusement while Jennifer turned a touch of pink in embarrassment. "No, uhm, it's not that…we weren't… what I meant was our car is new and Mr. Hart couldn't seem to open the door," explained Jennifer earnestly.

"When we were informed by security that you were still inside your car after being parked for more than fifteen minutes we began to panic. We thought something bad might have happened…" explained a much older gentleman beside Jonathan.

Jonathan and the much older gentleman shook hands and walked over to Jennifer and Mr. Halloway. He introduced himself as Mr. Baxter.

"We apologize for the alarm we might have caused you. We didn't expect the Lamborghini to be giving us trouble in opening the door. One minute we were locked, the next thing we know the door just swung open," said Jonathan.

"Oh, you must have accidentally pressed the 'hands-free' button. It makes the car functions voice activated instead of manual," explained Mr. Halloway.

"I see. I'll check them out before we leave. Do you have this car model as well?" asked Jonathan as the two gentlemen led them into the building and up the elevator to the executive floors.

"Unfortunately, I don't. I would love to have one but I couldn't afford that model. I have fascination with luxury cars. In fact I have 15 luxury cars in my possession."

"That's quite expensive to maintain," commented Jonathan.

"Well, I try to keep the cars at 15 the most. If I buy a new one, I get rid of one I like the least or the oldest one. What about you, Mr. Hart, what is your hobby, anything you love to collect apart from business acquisition that is?"

Jonathan replied with a smile, "Well, I'm neither attached nor fascinated with anything tangible…except my wife."

* * *

><p>Without much thought, as though it was something so trivial and unimportant, Jennifer grabbed Jonathan's picture from the bedside table and shoved it inside her over-flowing large LV luggage before throwing herself on top of it in order to zip it close.<p>

"Mrs. H, I can't believe you just dumped Mr. H in there like that," said Max as he effortlessly zipped the luggage.

Max had been watching Jennifer from the doorway for sometime before helping her zip up her luggage when he noticed she was having hard time zipping it. He was both excited and sad about Jennifer being away for 15 days. But it was for a good cause indeed, and she'll be home before he could say 'Timbuktu'. Besides, it would be quite an experience for her to be out in the jungle, playing different physical challenges and meeting other people.

Jennifer's casual expression suddenly changed.

"Max, you know how emotional I can get where Jonathan is concerned. I don't want to think about it, I don't want to look back lest I change my mind about going to this reality show in the jungle."

"You're not afraid of the outback and the jungle, are you Mrs. H?" said Max as he closed the wheels and carried the heavy luggage down the stairs.

"Of course not, I'm more concerned about being away from Jonathan for 15 days. We have never been apart for more than 5 days tops and that is only on emergency cases. His face is the last one I see before I go to sleep, and the first one I see when I wake up in the morning. Giving him a kiss is the first thing I do every morning. I know 15 days isn't such a long time but still…"

"Don't you worry, Mrs. H. Who knows, you might get voted out early and you wouldn't have to finish the 15 days, of course I don't want you to lose but it's the only way for you to go before your 15 days is up," said Max hopefully.

"Well, that would be an easy way out. I only agreed to do this because the network agreed to a free 200 hours, 60 second spot of infomercials about the WH Wildlife Foundation and the preservation of wildlife. If I'm voted out, the WH Wildlife Foundation would receive a quarter of a million dollars from the TAM Network after my stint but if I'm the last man standing, the network will double it to half a million dollars."

"Do you know the other celebrities who will be with you in the show?" asked Max.

"No. I was told we will all meet one another on the first day. We will be served lunch and refreshments before the beginning of the show."

"Are you allowed to take your cellphone at least?" asked Max.

"I think we're allowed to make phone calls in between takes," replied Jennifer.

"Did they tell you why they chose you for the show?" asked Max.

"Well, apparently, they were impressed by the journalistic works I have done, and currently I'm one of the most talked about celebrities-Wife of a Business Tycoon, a beautiful Commercial Model, a remarkable Investigative Journalist. They called me the fun, fearless femme fatale. They believe I would spice up the show. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment," laughed Jennifer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: There was a slight mishap in the previous chapter where accidentally, i was not able to put some scenes that's why the chapter was garbled and unclear. I already fixed it in case you might want to check it out._

* * *

><p>Right after dinner Jonathan took a walk around their garden to clear his head. He was not actually favourable to the idea of Jennifer spending 15 days in the jungle with complete strangers, albeit the network producing the show had an impeccable reputation and professionalism which would ensure the safety of the people in the production. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness in case something would go wrong and he'll be unable to protect Jennifer. He kept his objection to himself to avoid lengthy discussions with his wife. He could see the joy the promotion and the generous donation the network will be giving her favourite foundation had given her. She would be leaving for Australia the next day, if only he could do something.<p>

His thoughts were disrupted by the feel of Jennifer's soft body enfolding him from behind, her face nuzzling the back of his neck, her arms tightly around his chest, crushing herself to the strong contours of his muscled back.

"Darling, I know what's bothering you… it will only be a few days. Please try not to worry. I love you," whispered Jennifer as though her gentle words were enough to sooth her husband. She embraced him tighter, wishing the warmth of her body could reassure him and alleviate his worries.

Jonathan remained quiet and passive, his fingers running back and forth on Jennifer's arms that surround him, yet he said nothing. He was still deep in thought. Jennifer knew his doubts, his feelings, even without him telling her, she thought she could pacify his doubts and worries but now she could tell she couldn't. A single tear fell from her eye, damping Jonathan's neck. He immediately knew she was torn, and how much his silence was breaking her, and he didn't want that. He turned back to face her just in time to catch another tear that almost broke down. He dried it with his index finger as his other hand caressed her face before drawing her close for a lingering kiss.

His kiss grew hungrier and deeper, as his passion of wanting to keep her became more fervent by the minute. Jennifer accepted his passion with a glorious heart and wanton hunger. She wanted him to take her now, at this moment like there was no tomorrow, hoping their passion would eradicate whatever doubts and uncertainties they were feeling about this new endeavour. As though reading her thoughts Jonathan broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes and whisper, "I love you, Jennifer," before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the top-down Bentley parked by the little lake in their compound, just a short distance from the house, beneath the billion shining little stars they drowned themselves in the rapture of each other's passionate love.

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat back and enjoyed the spectacular view of the countryside as the limo which picked her up from theSydneyairport made its way to the greaterQueenslandarea where the reality show will be shot in one of its massive wild jungles. It was not even 24 hours since she leftLos Angeles, and already she missed Jonathan. The limo soon entered a circular drive-way where a magnificent fountain of the statue of Venus de Milo pouring water sat in the center.<p>

_I thought we were staying at the outback? _Jennifer smiled in amusement as she was welcomed in a white marble mansion with several balconies that offer a magnificent view of the outskirts. She carried her luggage up the white cemented flight of stairs that lead to the front hall and reception area as she looked about admiring the resort-like ambiance.

At the top of the flight of steps she pulled up her luggage handle to easily haul in her suitcase as she entered the main hall. The network crew greeted her warmly and led her to an al-fresco receiving area to her left where she was served some refreshment while she waited for the rest of the celebrity participants.

To her surprise, the first person she saw standing by the intricate balcony rail over-looking the swimming pool, drinking a glass of whiskey, was a familiar acquaintance of her and Jonathan's. He was a slim middle-aged man with grey hair wearing an expensive dark suit. He was one Jennifer didn't expect to participate in such rough, discomfited outdoor situations.

"Good morning, Governor Williams!" said Jennifer as she greeted him with a handshake and a hug.

Although one could see his is not a typical warm, smiling face, the sight of Jennifer brought him a little smile.

"Ex-Governor," stated the man.

He was a governor for a term with an impeccable performance except for his less than remarkable pr skills and dispassionate disposition which his PR man told him was the reason he lost the last senatorial race by a few points. The people wanted a warm, humane candidate and not a talking and working android.

"Hello Jennifer. It's good to see a familiar face. How's Jonathan?" greeted the senator.

"He's home inLos Angeles. Probably working his little grey cells in understanding the new business we acquired. First time he's learning the ropes of maritime trade but he's getting the hang of it," said Jennifer.

"Good old Jonathan Hart… I guess I'm not the only one expanding my horizons and going out of my comfort zone," said the senator with a hint of displeasure.

He must be tremendously less enthusiastic in being here than I am, thought Jennifer.

"My campaign manager said this will be a good pr since I'm planning to run again on the next election. He said voters already knew I could work but they need to know I could socialize," he explained with a mild distaste.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm not used to living out in the jungle myself, I'm pretty sure neither are the others but perhaps we could all have fun together in this new experience," encouraged Jennifer.

"Well if it isn't my favourite governor…" cooed in a slightly foreign accented voice.

Jennifer and the governor turned to see a flamboyantly dressed woman, her brilliant dark hair in a fashionable pixie cut. Her large stunning green eyes inevitably drew attention to her piquant facial features.

"I could see my suit looks absolutely divine on you, Governor," continued the woman, apparently pleased.

"Daphne Stone. It's actually not my taste. It is my wife who bought if for me," replied the governor candidly without thinking of the possibility he might offend the designer.

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Then your wife has excellent taste."

To assuage the animosity that might arise in the air, Jennifer flashed her a big smile.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Jennifer Hart."

The woman stared inquiringly as she held out her hand, "Mrs. Jonathan Hart?"

"Yes, the only one," said Jennifer amiably.

Her illustrious name changed the woman's indifferent manner.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hart. I'm Daphne Stone."

Before Jennifer could reply, a loud young blond woman in a very short tight dress came barging into the conversation excitedly, "Daphne Stone? the designer? Oh my god. I can't believe it's you," cried the woman as she grabbed Daphne Stone's hand and shook it vigorously.

"I love wearing your clothes. All my friends are so jealous of me when I wear them…"

Daphne Stone looked at the woman with incredible distaste and took back her hand with a smirk.

"What exactly do you do that you can afford my exclusive collection," asked Daphne Stone as she eyed the tacky countenance and the size D that seemed to be overflowing from the tight dress that was certainly not her design.

The woman seemed unaware of the hostility and answered with exuberant pride, "My name is Pleasure and I'm the playboy playmate two years ago. I'm trying to get myself into the movies but I have no success so far but I did find some friends from being playmate who buy me your beautiful dresses. Maybe I can model them for you…"

Daphne Stone looked like she would faint and she gave Pleasure a look of outrage but before she could say anything Jennifer extended her hand to dispel the air.

"Hello Pleasure. I'm Jennifer."

Pleasure turned her attention to Jennifer as she accepted her handshake.

"Hi! Oooh I love your hair. What's your brand of haircolor? I think I should change my long straight blond hair into a short wavy auburn."

Jennifer was not offended by her misconception. She politely told her she was a natural red-head. Their conversation was interrupted when an employee from the network told them lunch was served and they were led into large dining hall on the opposite side. Upon learning the man was a governor, Pleasure was immediately beside him to escort him to the luncheon area, to the dismay of Daphne Stone who also wanted to be in the company of the senator. Not be outshone, she took the other arm of Governor Williams as he walked to the other room.

As Jennifer seated herself at the dining area she was introduced by one of the network crew to the man and woman on her right. He was Peter Folgum a famous novelist, and the woman close to her age was Kendra Smith, Jennifer recognized her as the villainous heiress in the soap opera "Santa Monica Hills" that Max watches while cooking lunch.

When they were all comfortably seated they were informed by the Unit Head who was in charged in the production that this could be their last decent full meal in a civilized dining hall so they should enjoy it. He also reminded them that luxury items are not to be brought to the campsite such as cell phones and other electronic gadgets.

"But I thought we were allowed phone calls," said Jennifer.

The head replied with a smile, "only on emergency cases Mrs. Hart."

"Define emergency?" asked Jennifer.

His grin deepened. "Let's put it this way Mrs. Hart, missing your husband is not counted as emergency."

"But…" Jennifer started to protest.

"You may call him now right before we ride the chopper going to our location. Please be reminded ladies and gentlemen to make all your necessary calls while we are still here in the manor. Once we started our 15 days in the wild, you cannot make any phone calls."

They were given 15 minutes before they were led to the Helipad, Pleasure applied a generous amount of suntan lotion on her face, arms and legs.

"I want to make the most of this trip. I'll try to get a good tan," she told Jennifer.

Jennifer didn't want to ransack her things in the last few minutes she was given. She wanted to call Jonathan and talk to him till the time they take her cellphone away.


	4. Chapter 4

_My dear Jonathan,_

_It is my first night out in the wilderness, my first night without you. I just miss you terribly. I can't stop thinking of our cosy bed, with you cuddled beside me, peppering me with little kisses as you say "I love you". Oh, if only I had not been persuaded to come here._

_It's a warm moonless night and I have my sleeping bag right beside Kendra Smith. She's a soap actress in a show Max loves to watch at 11am. She seemed a nice girl with her head on her shoulders, and among the group I feel she's the one I could most relate to._

_You won't believe who else is here with me-Governor Williams. He says he needed this exposure for his bid to the senatorial race on the next election. _

_The suspended young Mets baseball star is here as well- Donald Mantel. He said he needed something to do during his suspension. I sat next to him in the chopper on the way to the foot of the mountain. I learned that his attention was something I particularly didn't want to encourage. I will keep my distance as much as possible._

_The other celebrities with me are:_

_Daphne Stone (right, the same one as the label of your casual trousers)_

_Peter Folgum, a suspense novelist_

_Pleasure, a former playboy playmate centrefold. _

_Mr. Halloway's nephew, Brian, who's an aspiring actor. He has a small role in "Santa Monica Hills" with Kendra._

_After lunch we changed into comfortable outdoor clothes like jeans, khakis, sneakers and combat boots. I brought a lot of cotton long-sleeved shirts to minimize exposure to the sun but it was a good thing I brought along a couple of tank tops to use over my swimsuit as we were told that our first activity was to catch a fish with our own improvised net or hook in the river which would be our dinner. I don't know how I looked on tv trying to catch those elusive trouts with my bare hands when I didn't have the heart to catch them with a pointed stick._

_Anyone without a catch would have beans for dinner. You guessed that right. I had beans for dinner. hehehe. But I didn't mind at all. :)_

_Donald caught an extra one which he offered me but knowing his intentions toward me I turned it down. The last thing I want is for people watching the show to misconstrue anything between us._

_We hiked up a mountain where we would be spending the night. Daphne complained about feeling fatigue and a little sick. I gave her some over the counter medicine and told her to take it easy, her body wasn't used to hiking in the heat. She was worried about mosquito bites that she liberally kept applying mosquito repellent._

_Tomorrow morning we will be rappelling down the mountain before proceeding to the campsite where we will be staying for the rest of the show dates. There we will proceed to our succeeding activities which I'm not particularly looking forward to as they would involve bugs and other slimy creatures of the wild. I hope kissing frogs are not included because I have already found my prince and kissing frogs won't be necessary. Just humouring you darling. :)_

_It is almost midnight and I believe everyone's asleep being exhausted from our trek and our fishing. I am writing you underneath my blanket with the aide of a flashlight. I don't know how many cameras are there at night or if there are any when the lights are out but I don't want to risk them knowing that I am writing you lest they would confiscate my notebook and pen or worse sensationalise the film clip of my love letter writing for the tv show. _

_They confiscated everyone's cellphone and gadgets. They even got our cosmetic bags, claiming make up and perfume are a luxury which they cannot let us indulge._

_I love you, Jonathan. _

_Warm Hugs,_

_Jennifer_


End file.
